This invention relates to a layout for a facility which is to produce finished yarn at a high efficiency.
Various plant layouts have existed for the production of textile yarns for ultimately weaving or knitting into desired fabric. It has been known to automate one or more stages of fiber preparation, sliver production and storage, and/or spinning of carded sliver into finished yarn. Nevertheless, such layouts invariably still involve manual intervention in several other yarn production stages. As is known, manual labor in these stages can often be costly and inefficient in terms of processing times.
While plants have effectively operated utilizing the arrangement as above described, room exists for improvement in overall plant operations.